meettheresidentsfandomcom-20200215-history
Icky Flix Live
Icky Flix is a 2001 World Tour by The Residents, it was made to promote their Icky Flix film. Background The show ran began on the 13th of February 2001, and concluded Halloween of that same year. The show heavily relied on Video Projections, like the Disfigured Night Show. The structure of the show revolved around the Residents performing in sync with one of their music videos, which would play on a large screen above the stage. It featured the same Resident outfits featured in the Disfigured Night Show., with the addition of a new and improved Mr. Skull mask. Singer Molly Harvey wore a pink wig and sunglasses. Setlist Performers * Carla Fabrizio * Molly Harvey * Nolan Cook * The Residents * Toby Dammit * Gamelan Sekar Jaya Releases * Freak Show (Special Edition) saw the release of Benny from October 28 * Video and audio from the October 28 show was released on Kettles Of Fish On The Outskirts Of Town * In 2009 the March 30th show was released on the DVD Icky Flix Live * The full October 28 show was released in 2010 as Brava. * A recording of Benny from an unknown date was released on Loss of The Lizard Lady. Dates First Leg 13th February, State Theater, Falls Church, Virginia 14th February, The Trocadero, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania 15th February, The Beacon Theater, New York City, New York 17th February, Berklee Performance Centre, Boston, Massachusetts 18th February, Higher Ground, Winooski, Vermont 19th February, Le Spectrum, Montreal, Québec, Canada 20th February, Phoenix, Toronto, Ontario, Canada 21st February, Michigan Theater, Ann Arbor, Michigan 22nd February, Orpheum Theater, Madison, Wisconsin 23rd February, Congress Center, Chicago, Illinois Second Leg 29th March, Commodore Ballroom, Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada 30th March, The Experience Music Project, Seattle, Washington 1st April, Roseland Theatre, Portland, Oregon Third Leg 25th May, UCLA Royce Hall, Los Angeles, California 26th May, Rio Theatre, Santa Cruz, California 4th June, Freizeitpark, Moers, Germany 6th June, L'Usine, Geneva, Switzerland 7th June, Paradiso, Amsterdam, Netherlands 8th June, Hof ter Lo, Antwerp, Belgium 9th June, Queen Elizabeth Hall, London, England Fourth Leg 6th September, Szene, Vienna, Austria 8th September, Shestnadzat Tonn Club, Moscow, Russia 9th September, Sala Kongresowa, Warsaw, Poland 10th September, Columbiahalle, Berlin, Germany 11th September, Fabrik, Hamburg, Germany NOTE: After the September 11 Attacks the group decide to make this the last leg of the tour, the setlist underwent several changes, for example the removal of Swastikas On Parade. 12th September, PC 69, Bielefeld, Germany 14th September, Royal Festival Hall, London, England 15th September, 013, Tilburg, Netherlands 16th September, E-Werk, Cologne, Germany 18th September, Posthof, Linz, Austria 19th September, Tvornica, Zagreb, Republic of Croatia 20th September, Centralstation, Darmstadt, Germany 21st September, Teatro delle Celebrazioni, Bologna, Italy 23rd September, Rote Fabrik, Zürich, Switzerland 24th September, Tollhaus, Karlsruhe, Germany 26th September, Elysée Montmartre, Paris, France 27th September, Rock School Barbey, Bordeaux, France 29th September, Grande Auditório da Gulbenkian, Lisbon, Portugal 30th September, Grande Auditório da Gulbenkian, Lisbon, Portugal 25th October, Brava Theatre, San Francisco, California 26th October, Brava Theatre, San Francisco, California 27th October, Brava Theatre, San Francisco, California 28th October, Brava Theatre, San Francisco, California 31st October, Brava Theatre, San Francisco, California See Also * Icky Flix * Icky Flix Soundtrack External Links and References * Icky Flix at The Residents Historical Category:Bad Day On The Midway‏‎ Category:Buckaroo Blues‏‎ Category:Icky Flix‏‎ Category:Live shows‏‎ Category:Our Finest Flowers‏‎ Category:The Census Taker‏‎ Category:The Third Reich 'n Roll‏‎ Category:Wormwood